Đαddу Iѕѕυєѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Habían estado tan cerca de esa meta… Y nunca nadie lo sabría, por eso seguirías refugiándote contra Cinder en aquella vieja y momentánea guarida secreta hasta que Emerald o Mercury interrumpiesen con algún aviso."::..


**Disclaimer: RWBY** no **me pertenece, las primeras estrofas son del título referente a la canción de The Neighbourhood... y la asombrosa portada obviamente tampoco es mía. ¡Sin fines de lucro~!**

 ** _Hey!_ No tengo nada para decir, ya que yo tenía una vaga idea de lo que quería hacer, _la inspiración tenía otra y..._ el estar medio ebria cuando comencé a escribirlo contribuyó a que saliese así de 'simple' (?). _Además, cierta personita volvió a dar su aprobación, y mí confía mucho en ella~._**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Ubicado post la tercera temporada (y, probablemente, sin mucha conexión con la cuarta); narración confusa & OoC equilibrado con intento de raro IC, 'coz Neo is Neo (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **D addy Issues.**

* * *

 _«Go ahead and cry little girl, nobody does it like you do.  
I know how much it matters to you, I know that you got daddy issues_ _._ _»_

* * *

 **N** o podías ir en contra de ello, y sabías que era estúpidamente inútil tratar de resistirlo o disimularlo más de lo que lo hacías por tu trabajo en ciertas ocasiones. Tenías una devoción bastante notable hacia él que, quizás, era hasta difícil de comprender por los demás, pero ahí seguía presente: de forma excesivamente… _tan única como tú misma_ , no había nada más que encajara para describirlo.

Tampoco podías decir a ciencia cierta cómo fue que pasó, o cómo fue que se ganó de repente tanto tu confianza como el mismo cariño que sentías por ese sujeto en tan poco tiempo de conocerse —hablando relativamente, claro—, aunque tampoco te importaba analizarlo muy a fondo; a fin de cuentas, había terminado pasado y no había marcha atrás, quisieses o no. La encantadora simpatía que demostraba de manera superficial era una muy mínima parte de lo que te expresaba _a ti_ con genuinidad, en especial, cuando tratabas de satisfacerlo con cosas vagas para que te felicitara cuando acariciase tu cabeza o sólo te dedicara una media y burlona sonrisa, aún si sólo era por aproximarle alguno de sus puros predilectos.

Sonreíste, pasando la yema de los dedos por la tela de aquella fedora que solía usar con tanta frecuencia.

Querías volverlo a ver, escucharlo llamar tu nombre —por cualquier tontería— y abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas que poseías una vez regresase para confirmarte que todo había salido bien _a pesar de que Red le había dado pelea_ … pero estabas demasiado consciente de que eso no sería posible; desde que sus miradas se cruzaron durante esa peculiar noche, le dejaste saber el terror que te invadió cuando quedó solo, al igual que el pelirrojo se alarmó cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada para obligarte a regresar a la cubierta de la nave.

Mandaste muchos mensajes que no fueron devueltos en ningún momento, y habrías seguido mandándolos sin importar que _si el imponente ruido de una explosión no te hubiese helado los huesos apenas reconociste de qué se trataba_.

Simplemente, no podía ser.

 _Tenías que estar equivocada._

 _El mundo debía estar equivocado._

Roman te había prometido que nada malo pasaría, _ni a ti ni a él_ ; Cinder estaba por su cuenta —y apenas algo a cargo de Emerald y Mercury—, por lo que no se suponía debías molestarte en pensar en ella durante el transcurso de las cosas, _a menos de que él te avisase que los planes habían cambiado._

Pero el recuerdo dolía, _y mucho_ ; aún más de lo que alguna vez pudiste imaginar, porque cualquier dolor físico era demasiado diferente al que se instalaba en medio de tu pecho y volvía acuosos tus disparejos orbes cuando menos lo notabas.

No le preguntaste a Cinder por qué era que te trataba de ayudar —o si buscaba hacerte uno de sus aliados bajo esa oportunidad—, peinando distraídamente alguno de tus mechones cuando la abrazabas en busca de algún tipo de contención, aunque ella tampoco ella dijo nada una vez su mirada pasó de la fedora y el vaso de whisky con hielo (que te delataba todavía más) a tu confundido rostro.

—Adelante, hasta los más fuertes lloran de vez en cuando.

 _Si tan sólo quien te recordó ello no hubiese sido aquella mujer, extrañamente de un modo tan maternal que no podías ignorar…_

 _Si tan sólo Emerald hubiese usado alguna ilusión contigo, sólo para distraerte el tiempo necesario hasta que recuperaras tu fe ciega en que todo volvería a ser como antes, con problemas y todo…_

 _Si tan sólo Roman no se hubiese encaprichado con esa otra niña de caperuza roja, teniéndote a ti a su lado, incondicionalmente…_

Te aferraste más a la camisa de Cinder, hundiendo tu rostro en su pecho para esconderlo más de lo que lo hacía todo el cabello que te cubría y se enmarañaba por culpa de las lágrimas. No sollozabas, no emitías sonido alguno, _no hacías nada más que quejarte y padecer en silencio_ , esperando que el fuerte alcohol dejase de influir tanto en tus emociones. Algo debía tener la culpa de mostrarte tan vulnerable, ¿no? Y el recordar a tu ex-jefe, fumando sus cigarros preferidos (o tratando de hacerlo), no hubiese servido tanto para desahogarte del modo en el que lo estabas haciendo en ese instante.

 _«¿Sabes, Neo? Creo que podría hasta casarme contigo cuando las cosas se calmen un poco… ¿Qué me dices, muñeca? Si sigues sin hablar, lo tomaré como un completo y definitivo sí; estás advertida para cuando termine la temporada.»_

Y en verdad lo querías —y necesitabas— así.

Aunque Roman fuese un estafador de primera, reconocías que sabía cuándo apostar por algo seguro; por más de que fuese una mentira, estabas dispuesta a ser parte de ella sin pensarlo más de dos veces.

Habían estado tan cerca de esa meta… _Y nunca nadie lo sabría_ , por eso seguirías refugiándote contra Cinder en aquella vieja y momentánea guarida secreta hasta que Emerald o Mercury interrumpiesen con algún aviso.

Te daba igual, ya nada te ligaba a ellos, ¿verdad, Neo?

 _«¡El mundo será totalmente nuestro! ¿No te gusta cómo suena esa idea, Neo? Y como reina, podrías causar cuántas peleas quisieras si te aburres. Nada nos detendría, nunca.»_

Tan sólo… deberías resistir un poco más, por Roman.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!  
**_ **Whoa... para lo variado que es el fandom, me sorprende que no haya podido contribuir más con otros pairings además del Gelato... _pero, cuando recuerdo que tanta libertad me intimida, se me pasa_ (?). JK~, debía hacer un comentario tonto para deshacer la tensión que me provoca el _no_ -drama 9/9... La próxima vez, definitivamente trataré de hacer algún OneShot más animado :'D, porque la nueva temporada hace ver que se necesitará compensación absurda (?).**

 **A pesar de todo, espero que a alguien le haya entretenido o gustado esto u/u7 y que el mucho uso de la 'y' no fuese tan cansino como ahora creo que quedó (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! G _razie siempre por leer~!_**


End file.
